


Promises

by hellastydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Shot, set in episode 4x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellastydia/pseuds/hellastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s been through too much.” Stiles thinks to himself. “She doesn't deserve this.” He sighs before sitting with his back against his bed, listening to Lydia’s slow breathing. He promises himself to protect her. He knows that she's strong, and can protect herself, but he promises himself he will not let anything happen to Lydia Martin, just as he has promised himself many times before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little one-shot I wrote after watching 4x06 "Orphaned". It's basically what I thought happened after Stiles and Lydia's visit to Eichen House.

Lydia stood there. She could feel the blood trickling out of her ears. It didn’t hurt, but all of the energy felt drained from her body. If Stiles wouldn’t have been there holding her she would have crumbled to the ground. As nurses quickly rush in to deal with Meredith, Deputy Parrish quickly escort Stiles and Lydia out of the room and out of Eichen House. Stiles never left Lydia’s side. Her ears feel blocked, and every sound was muffled.

“What just happened in there?” Parrish asks Stiles.

“Listen, I can explain all of this to you later but I need to get Lydia home.” Stiles explains. His eyes stay locked on Lydia.

“Stiles there is blood coming from her ears she needs help-“

“I know and that, thats why I need to get her home. Please.”

Parrish sees the fear in the kids eyes as he holds onto the girl. He sighs. “Get in the car i’ll drive you.”

Stiles helps Lydia into the back seat. He sits there with her, trying his best to comfort her. She’s pale, and she’s broken out in a cold sweat. He continues to check her ears. He tried his best to clean off some of the blood but he was too worried about damaging her ear any further, so he waits until they reached his house where he can take better care of her.

When Parrish reaches Stiles’ house, he thanks him for the ride before helping Lydia out of the car and into the house. He sits her on the couch before running to the bathroom to grab a towel. He runs the towel under warm water before bringing it back to Lydia.

He cleans her ears carefully, making sure he doesn’t hurt her. Still, she stays silent. When her ears are completely clean she lays back on the couch. Stiles moves a strand of hair away from her face.

“Are you okay?” He asks her. He wasn’t even sure if she could hear him.

It takes her a second but she answers him. “We…we need…”

“Shh, okay Lydia it’s alright. You don’t have to speak.”

“No, we…we have to keep looking. The…the benefactor he’s still…still out there.” Lydia stares straight ahead, emotionless.

“I know Lyds I know, I just think you need a break. Listen why don’t we go up to my room and you can rest while I look for the next code, okay?” Lydia remains facing forward.

“No, I…I have to…you can’t-“

“You’re right, I probably can’t figure it out but Lydia I can’t stand seeing you like this. You look exhausted, you need to give yourself a break. Just this once alright? For me?” Stiles takes ahold of her hand.

Lydia sighs and closes her eyes. “Okay.”

Stiles helps her stand and they climb the stairs to his room. She sits on his bed and takes off her shoes before lying down on her side. Stiles rummages through his closet for a blanket. He finds one and places it over her. He crouches down beside her so he can look at her.

“You need anything?” He asks her. She whispers ‘water’ almost inaudibly but Stiles understands. He nods before standing back up and jogging down stairs.

When he returns to his room Lydia is already asleep. Stiles places the glass of water on his bedside table. He looks at her again and smiles sadly.

“ _She’s been through too much_.” Stiles thinks to himself. “ _She doesn't deserve this._ ” He sighs before sitting with his back against his bed, listening to Lydia’s slow breathing. He promises himself to protect her. He knows that she's strong, and can protect herself, but he promises himself he will not let anything happen to Lydia Martin, just as he has promised himself many times before.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Hope you liked it!


End file.
